memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: Enterprise
Star Trek: Enterprise is the fifth live-action TV series set in the Star Trek universe. Created by Rick Berman and Brannon Braga, it debuted in 2001. Set in the 22nd century, the series followed the voyages of ''Enterprise'', the first warp 5 Earth Starfleet starship. It was the only Star Trek series not to have any changes in its regular cast throughout its entire run. It was also the first Star Trek series shot in HDTV format instead of the traditional 1.33:1 aspect ratio. Originally titled Enterprise, "Star Trek" was added starting the third season episode "Extinction". The series was not a ratings success and the number of third and fourth season episodes was reduced. Perhaps even more seriously, many fans were openly critical of the series. After running for four seasons, the series was cancelled by UPN on February 2, 2005, with the final episode airing on May 13. It was the first Star Trek series to be cancelled since the original series, and the first spinoff to last fewer than seven seasons. Ninety-eight episodes were produced. The network's stated reason for the cancellation was the show's poor viewer ratings. "We are closing the book [on ''Star Trek: Enterprise] and moving on..."'' *Main Title Theme (seasons 1-2) (composed by Diane Warren, vocals by Russell Watson) *Main Title Theme (seasons 3-4) (composed by Diane Warren, vocals by Russell Watson) *Where My Heart Will Take Me Lyrics *Alternate Main Title Theme (used in episodes "In a Mirror, Darkly" and "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II") Overview Star Trek: Enterprise is set several years before the founding of the Federation and follows the adventures of Captain Jonathan Archer and the crew of the ''Enterprise'' (NX-01). Enterprise is the first Earth Starfleet vessel capable of traveling at warp 5, allowing its crew to make first contact with many alien species. They also encounter familiar races such as the Tellarites and Andorians, most notably an Andorian named Shran. The series ends with the founding of a Coalition of Planets in 2161, although it shows the ceremony via a holodeck simulation aboard the ''Enterprise''-D in 2370. Main Cast *Scott Bakula as Jonathan Archer *Jolene Blalock as T'Pol *John Billingsley as Phlox *Dominic Keating as Malcolm Reed *Anthony Montgomery as Travis Mayweather *Linda Park as Hoshi Sato *Connor Trinneer as Charles "Trip" Tucker III Production Crew * Rick Berman - Co-Creator, Executive Producer, Writer * Brannon Braga - Co-Creator, Executive Producer, Writer * Chris Black - Co-Executive Producer, Writer * Manny Coto - Co-Executive Producer, Writer * John Shiban - Co-Executive Producer, Writer * David A. Goodman - Supervising Producer, Writer * Ken LaZebnik - Supervising Producer, Writer * Mike Sussman - Producer, Writer * Alan Brennert - Producer, Writer * André Bormanis - Executive Story Editor, Science Consultant, Writer * Alan Kobayashi - Graphic Designer Episode List Season 1 ENT Season 1, 26 episodes *1x01 Broken Bow (feature-length) *1x01 Broken Bow, Part II (edited as two-parts) *1x02 Fight or Flight *1x03 Strange New World *1x04 Unexpected *1x05 Terra Nova *1x06 The Andorian Incident *1x07 Breaking the Ice *1x08 Civilization *1x09 Fortunate Son *1x10 Cold Front *1x11 Silent Enemy *1x12 Dear Doctor *1x13 Sleeping Dogs *1x14 Shadows of P'Jem *1x15 Shuttlepod One *1x16 Fusion *1x17 Rogue Planet *1x18 Acquisition *1x19 Oasis *1x20 Detained *1x21 Vox Sola *1x22 Fallen Hero *1x23 Desert Crossing *1x24 Two Days and Two Nights *1x25 Shockwave, Part I Season 2 ENT Season 2, 26 episodes *2x01 Shockwave, Part II *2x02 Carbon Creek *2x03 Minefield *2x04 Dead Stop *2x05 A Night in Sickbay *2x06 Marauders *2x07 The Seventh *2x08 The Communicator *2x09 Singularity *2x10 Vanishing Point *2x11 Precious Cargo *2x12 The Catwalk *2x13 Dawn *2x14 Stigma *2x15 Cease Fire *2x16 Future Tense *2x17 Canamar *2x18 The Crossing *2x19 Judgment *2x20 ''Horizon'' *2x21 The Breach *2x22 Cogenitor *2x23 Regeneration *2x24 First Flight *2x25 Bounty *2x26 The Expanse Season 3 ENT Season 3, 24 episodes *3x01 The Xindi *3x02 Anomaly *3x03 Extinction *3x04 Rajiin *3x05 Impulse *3x06 Exile *3x07 The Shipment *3x08 Twilight *3x09 North Star *3x10 Similitude *3x11 Carpenter Street *3x12 Chosen Realm *3x13 Proving Ground *3x14 Stratagem *3x15 Harbinger *3x16 Doctor's Orders *3x17 Hatchery *3x18 Azati Prime *3x19 Damage *3x20 The Forgotten *3x21 E² *3x22 The Council *3x23 Countdown *3x24 Zero Hour Season 4 ENT Season 4, 22 episodes *4x01 Storm Front *4x02 Storm Front, Part II *4x03 Home *4x04 Borderland *4x05 Cold Station 12 *4x06 The Augments *4x07 The Forge *4x08 Awakening *4x09 Kir'Shara *4x10 Daedalus *4x11 Observer Effect *4x12 Babel One *4x13 United *4x14 The Aenar *4x15 Affliction *4x16 Divergence *4x17 Bound *4x18 In a Mirror, Darkly *4x19 In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II *4x20 Demons *4x21 Terra Prime *4x22 These Are the Voyages... Related topics *ENT Season 1 performers *ENT Season 2 performers *ENT Season 3 performers *ENT Season 4 performers *ENT recurring characters *ENT recurring character appearances *ENT directors *Composers External Links * * de:Star Trek: Enterprise nl:Star Trek: Enterprise sv:Star Trek: Enterprise Category:Star Trek